The present invention is directed to an all-purpose vacuuming machine suited for industrial or farm use. The subject invention can vacuum various types, sizes, and weights of matter which is then deposited into collection chambers. Most vacuums utilize various types of filters to prevent debris from exiting the device with the exhausted air. However, a universal problem with most of these filtering systems is that they become clogged with debris. The subject invention addresses this issue with a unique filtering system within the device that is less prone to clogging and allows for the exhausting of relatively clean air.